Daniel Halpern
'Daniel Halpern (born 1945) is an American poet. Life Halpern was born in Syracuse, New York, and has lived in New York City, Los Angeles, Seattle, and Tangiers, Morocco.Daniel Halpern, Featured authors, Random House, Web, Jan. 21, 2011. In Tangiers he and [[Paul Bowles] founded the international literary magazine ''Antaeus, which he edited for 25 years. From 1975 to 1995 he taught in the graduate writing program of Columbia University for 20 years (1975-1995), and has also taught at Princeton University and the New School for Social Research.Daniel Halpern, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Traveling on Credit. New York, NY: Viking, 1972. *''Street Fire. Viking, 1975. *''Life among Others.'' Penguin, 1978. *''Seasonal Rights: Poems.'' Viking, 1982. *''The "Antaeus" Anthology. '' New York, NY: Bantam, 1986. *''Tango: Poems.'' Viking, 1987. *''Foreign Neon: Poems'', New York, NY: Knopf, 1991. *''Selected Poems.'' Knopf, 1994. *''Something Shining: New Poems.'' Knopf, 1999. Prose *''The Good Food: Soups, Stews, and Pastas'', (with Julie Strand)'' '' New York, NY: Viking, 1985. *''Halpern's Guide to the Essential Restaurants of Italy: From Milan to Rome with Notes on the Food and Wine'', (With Jeanne Wilmot). Reading, MA: Addison-Wesley, 1990. Translated * Songs of Mririda (with Paula Paley). Greensboro, NC: Unicorn Press, 1974. Edited *''Antaeus'', 1969-94. *''Borges on Writing'' (co-editor). New York, NY: Dutton, 1973. *(Editor) The American Poetry Anthology, Avon (New York City), 1975. *(Editor) The Art of the Tale: An International Anthology of Short Stories, 1945-1985, Viking, 1986. *(Editor with Annie Dillard and others) On Nature: Nature, Landscape, and Natural History, North Point Press (San Francisco), 1987. *(Editor) Journals, Notebooks, and Diaries, Ecco Press (New York City), 1988, published as Our Private Lives: Journals, Notebooks, and Diaries, Vintage (New York City), 1990. *(Editor with Joyce Carol Oates) Reading the Fights, Holt (New York City), 1988. *(Editor) Writers on Artists, North Point Press, 1988. *(Editor) Plays in One Act, Ecco Press (Hopewell, NJ), 1991. *(Editor with Joyce Carol Oates) The Sophisticated Cat: A Gathering of Stories, Poems, and Miscellaneous Writings about Cats, Dutton, 1992. *(Editor) Not for Bread Alone: Writers on Food, Wine, and the Art of Eating, Ecco Press, 1993. *(Editor and author of preface) Too Far from Home: The Selected Writings of Paul Bowles, introduction by Joyce Carol Oates, Ecco Press, 1993. *(Editor) The Autobiographical Eye, Ecco Press, 1993. *(Editor) Dante's Inferno: Translations by Twenty Contemporary Poets, introduction by James Merrill, afterword by Giuseppe Mazzotta, Ecco Press, 1993. *(Editor with Jeanne Wilmot Carter) On Music, Ecco Press, 1994. *(Editor) Holy Fire: Nine Visionary Poets and the Quest for Enlightenment, HarperPerennial (New York City), 1994. *(Editor) Tomas Transtromer, For the Living and the Dead: New Poems and a Memoir, translated by Joanna Bankier, Ecco Press, 1995. *(Editor) Who's Writing This?: Notations on the Authorial I, with Self-Portraits, Ecco Press, 1995. *(Editor with Dan Frank) The Nature Reader, Ecco Press, 1996. *(Editor) The Art of the Story, Viking, 1999. Contributor of poetry to periodicals, including American Poetry Review, Esquire, New Yorker, and Harper's. External links ;Poems *Daniel Halpern profile and 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *